1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a inspecting device with a light source, and more particularly to a contaminant inspecting device with a multi-color light source for manufacturing a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advantages of miniaturizing computer, real-time processing of operation and image, enlarging capacity of memory, increasing speed of data transmission and the like, new requirements from customer are generated, such as miniaturizing monitor of the computer for fitting a limited space, displaying and identifying of the image of the security system, and displays having little radiating and harmless features The above mentioned requirements can be met by making use of the liquid crystal display (LCD) as the interface between humans and machines. By the way, the LCDs still have the advantage of low power consumption, saving energy, portability, high resolution, and continue displaying, and thus the LCD will be an ideal and desired product in the 21st century.
The manufacturing of the LCD substantially includes injecting the liquid crystal material into a gap formed between two glass substrates with glass electrodes and attaching the polarizing films on the outside surfaces of the two glass substrates, and thus the liquid crystal display panel can be produced. Then the drive circuits, control circuits, and back light module are attached, and consequently the LCD can be made.
Generally, in the process of manufacturing the LCD, the contaminant on the surface of the back light modules, such as particulates, dusts and scratches, must be inspected out, or the LCD will be an irregular product. The conventional inspecting process of the LCD includes lighting the back light module, disposing the LCD on a table in a clean room, and inspecting the LCD directly by the sight of the operator to find out the contaminants, dusts and scratches on the LCD backlight modules and panels.
However, in the inspecting process, the operator has to look at the light source (i.e. the back light source), and therefore, the task of inspecting is relatively eye-consuming for the operators. The process is not only difficult to inspect out the contaminants and the scratches (for example, point-like contaminants and scratches with diameters larger than 0.2 mm and line-like contaminants and scratches with widths larger than 0.05 mm shall be inspected out), but also easy to misjudge when the operators"" eyes are tired. The undesired contaminants and scratches will not be completely inspected out, thereby resulting in irregular products.
Accordingly, there exist needs for improving the process of manufacturing the LCD to reduce the eye tiredness of the operator during the process for inspecting the contaminants and scratches, and further increasing the yield.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a contaminant inspecting device with multi-color light source for inspecting the contaminants and scratches on the surface of the back light modules.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an inspecting method for inspecting the surface of the back light modules by means of the varied color light projected from the contaminant inspecting device with multi-color light source, in which the varied color light is generally parallel to and illuminates the surface of the back light module, and thus the operator may not directly stare at the surface of the back light module during inspecting the contaminants and scratches on the back light modules, thereby reducing the occupational disease of the eyes for the operators and the misjudgments resulted from eye fatigue.
In order to achieve the objects mentioned hereinabove, the present invention provides a contaminant inspecting device with multi-color light source comprising a support, a house mounted on the support, a transparent cover mounted on the house, a rotatable frame pivotally connected to the house, a plurality of varied color filters mounted on the frame, and a light source deposited within the house. The light of the light source goes though the filter for transforming to a specific color light, and then the specific color light through the transparent cover is projected out of the house.
In a preferable embodiment, the height of the support is adjustable for adjusting the height of the house.
In another preferable embodiment, the house is pivotally connected to the support such that the house can be swung relative to the support for changing the projecting angle of the specific color light. Preferably, this embodiment is further provided with an elevation angle adjusting knob for adjusting the angle of the house relative to the support.
Besides, the contaminant inspecting device with multi-color light source is preferably provided with a driving device mounted on the house to drive the rotatable frame rotating relative to the house.
The present invention further provides a method for inspecting the surface of the back light module using the contaminant inspecting device with multi-color light source. The inspecting method comprises the steps of: disposing the inspecting device on one side of the back light module, adjusting the specific color light to substantially and parallel projecting on the surface of the back light, thereby inspecting out the contaminants, the dusts and the scratches on the surface of the back light module.
Since the multi-color light projected from the device is generally parallel illuminates the surface of the back light module, the operator may not directly stare at the surface of the back light module during inspecting the contaminants and scratches on the back light modules, thereby reducing the occupational disease of the eyes for the operators and the misjudgments resulted from fatigue. Besides, the varied reflected light will be generated from the contaminants and scratches on the back light modules due to illuminating of the varied wavelength of the light, and the operator can easily inspect out the contaminants and scratches on the back light modules, thereby substantially reducing the misjudgments of the operator and improving the yield.